


Like An Animal

by Lobotomite



Series: Louder Than Love [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, I am fully aware of the ridiculousness of the title, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Ross shooting Robert is treated the same way as in canon, but this is not a very serious fic, so it might as well have never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Aaron and Ross let off some steam.





	Like An Animal

Aaron is in a bad head space. He knows he is. Not the one he'd been in, during the immediate aftermath; that quiet, exhausted fog of betrayal and loss. The head space that had prompted worried looks from everyone around him, that had Adam spending nights with him at the Woolpack, that had Liv staying home and sticking close instead of going to Gabby's.

It's not like those feelings have gone away. He's still hurt, viciously and deeply, still feels Robert's absence so strongly he's sometimes tempted to take him back just to make it stop. The fog has lifted, though, and now he's really feeling the _anger_ , the fury at the latest in a long line of fuck ups by his cheating asshole of an ex-husband. He's jittery, on edge, constantly snapping at everyone and unable to sit still.

He finally manages to get on Adam's nerves enough for him to snap back, and he gets ordered out the door. Ostensibly to get them some lunch, but both of them are aware it's just to give Adam some peace and quiet - he's pretty sure Adam wouldn't be too bothered if he just gave the rest of the day a miss.

So he decides he might as well do just that, and heads to the woolpack instead of the café, going straight into the back room. It's not like the business is going to suffer; they're doing well, doing well enough that they had been able to pay Robert back, when Aaron had found out about the infidelity, about the fucking _baby_ , get him out of the business for good.

He intends to grab himself a beer and hole himself up in his room, maybe take out some of his restless anger on the things Robert hadn't managed to grab when Aaron had kicked him out, but instead he runs smack into fucking Ross, of all people.

"Watch where you're going," Ross sneers, shoving him back, and Aaron is far too wound up to let that go, shoving Ross in retaliation and getting up in his face.

"Watch where _you're_ going," he snarls, and Ross's lips curl into that familiar maddening smirk, always one to take advantage of other people's bad moods.

"Ooh, touchy," he says with a mocking tsk. "What's the matter, mate? Not getting any? Bit pent up?" Don't get him wrong, he doesn't appreciate that comment - it gets to him enough for him to let out a rough huff of frustration and grab Ross's shirt, pushing him with a thump against the wall. It's still a refreshing change, though, having someone not tip toe around him, around what's happened. He might not have Aaron's best interests at heart by any stretch of the imagination, but he's straight forward with his actions, is willing to be completely frank with Aaron about his current circumstances, gives Aaron someone he can be angry at.

"Seriously, Ross, I'm not in the mood. _Back off_ ," he growls, and Ross just _laughs_ , fair lounging against the wall Aaron has him pinned to.

"Hit a sore spot, eh?" It's not like Ross is one to talk, what with his problems with both Debbie and Rebecca, and Aaron is ready to tell him that, but Ross moves before he can. He's been eyeing Aaron speculatively, sizing him up - Aaron had assumed getting ready for a fight, but when Ross reacts and grabs his biceps in a tight grip, he doesn't throw Aaron off him.

Aaron gets pulled in, instead, gets kissed aggressively, Ross acting with the surety that he's good at this, that Aaron is going to respond. And fuck, but he does, keeps up with Ross's aggressive mouth, has to bite back a moan when Ross bites down on his bottom lip.

He doesn't know what Ross's game is, what reaction he's trying to get, but he refuses to back down first, leans his weight onto Ross and rolls with it. He does end up outlasting Ross, to his immense satisfaction, Ross finally pulling back with wet, red lips.

"Tell you what," he says, breathing uneven, eyes glittering. "You're in a bad mood - I'm in a bad mood. How about you show me to your room and we work off some steam, ay?"

It's not that Aaron is particularly opposed to the idea; sure, Ross is an idiot, is a complete knobhead, but it's not like he's physically repulsive. Is attractive, even, though you'd never catch Aaron admitting that to anyone. He's just not sure where Ross is going with this, whether going along with it will earn him a punch in the face.

Ross obviously senses his hesitation and gives him a maddeningly successful flirty look, smirk managing to make him look kissable and punchable at the same time. He pushes Aaron backwards, steps forward and stays close, keeps his hands on Aaron's arms and turns him to the stairs.

"Go on, then. I know you're keen." Aaron hesitates, reluctant to do anything Ross wants him to do but interested in seeing how far Ross will go, and eventually gives in. Let Ross follow or not, but if he thinks he's getting an advantage if it goes south, he's dead wrong.

It doesn't come to that, though. As soon as he's through the door, Ross is on him, hands gripping his jaw and holding Aaron close. They kiss hungrily, greedily, no pretence of romance or even friendship. It's exhilarating, focussed only on physical pleasure, rough and aggressive and undeniably satisfying.

Clothes are quickly shed, Aaron getting his hands on Ross's defined torso, Ross grabbing at Aaron's back, likely leaving red marks along his skin. Aaron has a brief moment of apprehension when his shirt comes off, bracing himself for snide comments, for a curious stare at his scars, but Ross doesn't react, just bites at Aaron's jaw and presses his hard on against Aaron's thigh.

He rewards Ross for his restraint by pressing up, letting Ross grind against him, prompting a harsh sigh into his ear. Ross makes the most of it, grabs Aaron's ass and pulls him ever closer as he rocks into Aaron for a few moments before pulling away and tugging at his trousers, mouth attacking Aaron's again. Aaron has been fighting to be as restrained as possible, not wanting to inflate Ross's already too large ego, but he can't hold back his noises as Ross gets his hand down Aaron's pants, rubbing along his dick and squeezing.

Ross is a fucking tease, only gives Aaron a brief touch before pulling back, hands moving to Aaron's hips and dragging him to the bed before pushing him so that he tips over and bounces onto the mattress. He looks unbearably smug standing over him, popping the button on his trousers and sliding his zipper down teasingly slowly, completely confident in Aaron's interest.

Aaron keeps himself busy while Ross shows off, refusing to give him the appreciative audience he obviously wants, kicking his trousers off his legs and pushing his briefs down, finally getting a hand on himself and giving himself a few rough strokes.

"Not bad," Ross says, managing to sound sincere and mocking at the same time as he eyes Aaron's crotch. Aaron just grunts, refuses to return the almost compliment even though Ross isn't exactly lacking.

"Are you going to fucking get over here or what?" he grumbles, pushing himself up further onto the bed, and Ross finally moves, pushing his trousers and pants off in one go. He makes for the bed, then hesitates and backs off to rummage around in his discarded clothing, leaving Aaron to his own hand and a loud groan of frustration.

"Calm down," Ross says, flicking a foil packet at him so that it hits Aaron on the chest and then climbing up and over to him. "I might be lowering my standards, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna risk catching ought."

"The one lowering their standards here isn't you, Ross," Aaron snaps with a glare, not helping his argument very much when he accepts Ross's kiss and reciprocates with enthusiasm.

There's nothing romantic about it, nothing soft, just wet heat and teeth and bruising grips, each of them out for their own pleasure. Ross's hand slides down under him from his hip, pressing firmly but questioningly at his opening.

"Yeah?"

"Lube's in the top drawer," Aaron replies, gesturing to his side table, and Ross grins, leaning over and riffling through the drawer for a second before settling back over him with the bottle.

There was a time when Aaron would absolutely not accept being on the bottom with a one night stand, would especially balk at the idea of someone he has such an antagonistic relationship with seeing him like that. Back when he'd come to terms with being gay, mainly, but still shied away from the idea of being a _faggot_ , from the shame of enjoying and taking pleasure in getting fucking as well as being the one fucking. When he'd assured himself that he was gay, alright, he couldn't do anything about that, but he wasn't like them queers who took it up the arse, who minced around with limp wrists and lisps.

He's gotten over that, though, tested the waters with calm, patient Jackson and then with sweet, gentle Ed, embraced the simple fact that it fucking felt good and didn't mean anything more than that. And he'd gotten over his reflexive denigration of the "bad" gay men, the feminine and flamboyant ones that he'd been so violently opposed to being associated with.

He doesn't like Ross and he doesn't trust him, but he's confident that if Aaron told him to stop he would, that he wouldn't try and make Aaron do anything. Sure, he'd almost certainly gripe about blue balls and call him a cock tease, but he'd leave. So, with all that in mind, he lets Ross press one wet finger into him, closes his eyes, rolls his head back on the pillow, and enjoys the feeling.

""Just for the record," Ross says, breathless, "you've not gone and turned me. I'm not gay, right, or bisexual or whatever your poncey ex was. Hole's a hole, though, innit, and you're not the first bloke I've had. So don't go around thinking you're hot shit." Aaron just snorts, doesn't even bother looking at him.

"I don't care about your little sexuality crisis, Ross, as long as you get me off." He genuinely couldn't care less, but he's ready to believe that this isn't the first time Ross has been with a man. He's added another finger, is being efficient and obviously aiming to get Aaron ready as quickly as he can, but his fingers are clever, press against his prostate enough to keep him interested but not enough to give him any real pleasure - he seems to know what he's doing. He smacks Aaron's hand away when he tries to give himself some proper pleasure and Aaron can only groan, drag his hands through his hair and squirm.

Him and Ross are silent while Ross gets him ready, Ross focussed on his mission, but it's not uncomfortable; Aaron's skin is crackling, and he's so so ready to just have a good shag and get all of this tension out of his system. He finally gets sick of waiting for Ross to deem him prepared and kicks him in the thigh, pulling an offended, pained grunt from him.

"Hurry the fuck up," he growls.

"Jesus, fine," Ross grumbles back, wiping his lubed fingers on Aaron's thigh and taking Aaron's retaliatory smack on the arm with a smirk. He grabs the condom from where it's slid to lie next to Aaron, rolling it onto himself with the ease of someone well versed in one night stands and getting himself lubed up.

"Wait, wait," Aaron gasps when Ross moves forward, pushing Ross slightly off him and twisting around so that he's facing the mattress. He'd rather not look Ross in the eyes during this, doesn't want to deal with trying to contain his expressions. He just wants a good, rough, hard fuck.

Ross grunts in appreciation, grabbing Aaron's hips and pulling him up so the he's on his hands and knees, and then presses into him.

There's that familiar tight feeling, that familiar pinch of pain, and then Ross is inside him and they both let out moans of appreciation. Ross doesn't let up, presses inexorably forward until his hips are flush against Aaron.

He gives Aaron a second to get used to it, and then, just before Aaron snaps at him to move, he does, pulling back and then pushing forward. It starts off relatively slowly, Ross rocking into him, but it quickly speeds up until his hips are smacking into Aaron on each thrust, his fingers digging bruises into Aaron's hips.

Aaron can't hold back his noises, moans and gasps into the pillow or his arms as he rocks back into Ross, not embarrassed because Ross is just as noisy, is moaning and grunting with every thrust. Ross is rough with him, is fucking into him with an obvious focus on his own pleasure, but he's still not neglecting Aaron, makes note of which angles draw the loudest noises and drilling into him with single-minded focus.

They're not in it for the long haul, both of them chasing their own orgasms. Ross is bent over, biting at Aaron's shoulder, panting into his skin, and Aaron is getting so fucking close, but he can't get a goddamn hand on himself without tipping over.

" _Ross_ ," he snarls, and Ross obliges, reaches around him and starts pumping at his cock as he snaps his hips into Aaron.

Aaron doesn't last long after that, Ross's hand unerringly pleasurable and his cock punching into him in the best way, and he finally comes apart with his teeth digging into his forearm and moans of pleasure ripping themselves from his throat.

Ross doesn't last long after that, finishing before Aaron gets too sensitive and kicks him off. He's loud and performative in his release, as he is in everything, hauling Aaron into him and curling over, moaning into his ear.

Ross is a gentleman afterwards, as much as he's capable of being, pulls out surprisingly gently and falls onto the bed next to Aaron rather than on top of him. Aaron follows suit, slumps onto his duvet and rolls onto his side, panting and trying to catch his breath. His eyes are closed, luxuriating in the orgasmic aftershocks, but Ross is moving beside him, the telltale plastic noises telling Aaron that he's dealing with the condom.

Aaron doesn't want to deal with him, wants Ross to escort himself out now that Aaron's had his fun, but Ross insists on grabbing hold of his attention for as long as possible, chucks the condom in the direction of the bin and then rolls onto Aaron, biting at his earlobe.

"Can't tell me I'm not the best you've had," he says, smug and surprisingly tactile, and god, Aaron should have known he'd be a fucking cuddler.

"Can and will," he says shortly, Ross snorting in disbelief against the back of his neck. It's not a lie, he wouldn't categorise this as the best sex he's had, but it was good enough that he refuses to be honest with Ross on principal. "Doors over there," he says pointedly after a few moments of Ross lounging against him and making no move to get up, and Ross smacks him on the ass, finally moving to roll out of the way of Aaron's blind, reflexive strike back.

"Fine, I see how it is," he drawls, ignoring Aaron's glower as he stretches extravagantly, showing off his toned torso and then starting to pull his clothes on. "Play hard to get, I don't care. Just don't expect me to jump back into bed whenever you start missing me."

"I'm not too worried about that," Aaron mutters, throwing his arm over his eyes and stretching out on his back as Ross takes his time getting dressed. There's a final, mocking smack of a blown kiss, and then the door clicks and Aaron is finally left with some peace and quiet.

Ross is still an idiot. He's definitely not boyfriend material. He's a good shag, though, and their little romp has left him relaxed and satiated, with a pleasant ache in his muscles and his head blissfully clear. Seems like that was just what he needed.


End file.
